This invention relates generally to the field of thermal energy conversion into mechanical and then electrical form. More particularly, this invention relates to the conversion of low temperature heat from low temperature heat sources into electric power.
Methods for converting the thermal energy of low temperature heat sources into electric power present an important area of energy generation. There is a need for a method and apparatus for increasing the efficiency of the conversion of such low temperature heat to electric power that exceeds the efficiency of standard Rankine cycles. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.